


Talk on Hands 手上博弈

by Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Funny, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: Illya被反派注射的药物暂时剥夺了视觉与听觉，Napoleon与Gaby照顾他时意外发觉了他的感情。





	Talk on Hands 手上博弈

**Author's Note:**

> 看了好些虐拿破仑的文，于是来虐一下伊利亚（并没有）  
> 又名“拿破仑盖比花式调戏伊利亚”“拿破仑你怎么这么烦”“伊利亚有点方”“盖比表示不想看你们虐狗”（喂）

Gaby告诉Napoleon位置后，Napoleon尽可能快地干掉了挡路的守卫，沿着充满古怪喧闹与嚎叫的走廊找到关押Illya的房间，门上的牌子写着“危险病人！切勿靠近”，Napoleon无声地叹了口气。  
“我进去了。”Napoleon对耳机里的Gaby汇报。  
“你有十五分钟。”Gaby低声回答。  
Napoleon撬开锁，谁能想到反派把实验室设在这家精神病院里呢？守卫森严又有一大堆先进仪器，估计能给所有被抓进去的人留下长久的心理阴影。以Illya的战斗力大概会被捆在重症监护病房，果然没错。  
他用手电扫了一圈昏暗的内部环境，墙壁地板都包满了软垫，Illya躺倒在地板上，睁着双眼，身上捆着束身衣，双手被加长袖管缚在身上，连两条腿都被捆在了一起。  
Napoleon立刻单膝跪下把他从地板软垫上扶坐起来，Illya整个人绷紧了。“Illya.”他低声提醒，手电照了一下Illya的脸，Illya没动。  
Napoleon停下准备解开那些皮带的动作，他又照了一次，Illya的瞳孔扩大着，眼神却在光线下全无变化。“Illya？”他再次试着弄醒对方，隔着皮手套拍拍Illya的脸，Illya剧烈地颤抖了一下，脸转向Napoleon手的方向。  
Illya很警觉，在反派逮住他们拷问情报时这种警惕并不奇怪。如果不是被捆成一个精神病患，Napoleon敢肯定自己会挨上一拳。  
他咬着手电开始动手解开Illya腿脚上的皮带，Illya潜入时穿的夜行装备都被剥掉了，连袜子都没留下。Illya在软垫地板上蜷起脚趾，Napoleon接着拆他身上的绑缚，他绷得更紧，手臂一获得自由就给了Napoleon重重的一下（果然不出所料），手电掉在了地面软垫上。  
“Peril？”Napoleon揉着肩膀与胸骨捡起手电，Illya摸索着周围——双手还被包裹捆绑着，身上的病号服被皮带捆得皱巴巴。他皱着眉摸索到了墙壁，甚至没站起来，身体紧贴着墙壁软面。  
“Solo？”Gaby低声催促。  
“Illya好像看不见。”Napoleon汇报，Gaby在那边咒骂了一句该挨枪子的反派们。“我尽快。”他说，在软垫上爬过去试图制住Illya——费了点劲，直到他勉强按住Illya被海绵布套包裹的两只胳膊——Illya停下了，大概意识到来人不是要把他抓走拷问，他不太确定地住手了，安静下来。  
Napoleon抓住机会割开Illya胳膊上的阻碍，Peril两手都紧紧握拳，被厚重的海绵包裹，无法接触其他物体。这回的反派明显打着剥夺他感官的主意，感觉剥夺来上十五分钟就能造成大脑幻觉，很多特工都难以抵抗。  
Illya已经被抓住差不多十个小时，可能被剥夺感官也有七八小时之久。Napoleon拍拍他的手，Illya松开手指，不确定地摸索着Napoleon的夜行衣衣袖。  
“我们得离开这里。”Napoleon低声说，“你看不见？”  
Illya没有反应。  
Napoleon抓住他的手扳开手掌，线，点，线，点，敲得重了些，如果Illya还有点理智的话就会辨认出他在传达什么。  
Illya迟疑了好几秒钟，Napoleon看到他紧皱的眉毛松开了，“Cowboy？”他低声问，听上去很久没喝水。  
“是我。”Napoleon现在确定了，又在他手掌心上敲讯息。线线点，线线线。  
“你还有八分钟。”Gaby提醒。  
“马上出来。”Napoleon回答，这回他拉起Illya的胳膊没遭到抵抗。Illya站得不太稳，摸索着抓住Napoleon肩膀时似乎也不确定自己碰到的是什么。潜行离开时很顺利，除了Illya看不见也听不见有时会脚下磕绊以外都没碰到守卫。

*

“——所以只需要一到两天他就能恢复。这种药物被设计成迅速起效，敌人在几小时或者一两天内就可以对深陷幻觉又意志崩溃的俘虏进行拷问了。”医生解释，“镇定剂先放倒了Kuryakin特工，他被剥夺感觉的时间应该还不到两小时。他很幸运，等药物被人体自然代谢干净后他就能恢复视觉与听觉。”  
Gaby松了一大口气。Illya冰冷的手指松松握着她的一只手，她只要想抽出来就能这么做，不过她没有，回握着Illya的手指。Illya整张脸都转向她的方向，眼睛没有焦距，看上去十分茫然，还相当紧张。  
Napoleon记下医生解释药物对于人体的作用，感觉剥夺的后遗症远比药物影响大得多，幻觉可能让Illya不确定自己在哪或者不认为自己已经被援救出来，一切都得等他的视力与听力都恢复了才能复原。Napoleon和Gaby各握着Illya的一只手引导他从诊疗床上下来，Gaby在他手心里慢慢画字母，解释发生的事情。  
“两天？”Illya低声问，他仍然听不见，只能靠摩尔斯电码和字母拼凑的短语交流。  
Gaby在他手心写了一个Y，Illya点点头，开口要求回到U.N.C.L.E.给他分派的小公寓里。Napoleon和Gaby当然也是这么想，Waverly慷慨地给了一周假期让Illya恢复。尽管现在已是深夜，Gaby仍然开着车载他们三人回去，Illya左手紧紧抓着侧门把手，显然失去视觉让他不太能掌控车身行驶中的平衡。  
Napoleon贡献出自己的左手让Illya抓着，保持对周围状况的掌控。Illya很紧张，失去焦距的视线微微向下，整个人如临大敌。Gaby不时从后视镜察看Illya的状况，和Napoleon讨论接下来的安排。  
“得挪开一些家具，他可能会撞到自己。”Gaby确认，“再弄点吃的。”  
“我会解决。”Napoleon承诺，观察Illya不时转向车窗的反应，在U.N.C.L.E.总部备用的外套现在披在Illya被反派强迫穿着的病号服外面，在这气温里可能还有点冷。“我还从没见过Peril这么听话。”  
Gaby在前排翻眼睛，“他现在看不见也听不见，这肯定很难熬。”  
“如果医生再给他一只药效两天的镇定剂会好得多。”Napoleon任由Illya握着自己的手指，Illya的拇指不时摩挲着那枚尾戒，似乎靠这个确认是Napoleon的手。“他的手一直在抖。”  
Gaby给了他一个无能为力的表情，他们都很关心Illya，但在药效消褪前他们什么都做不了。  
Illya突然挥开Napoleon的手捂住嘴，Gaby猛踩刹车停下来。Illya扭开车门吐了一场，Napoleon顺着他的后背，把自己的手帕凑上去让Illya能擦擦嘴。  
“看来这药物还能让他的平衡感乱成一团。”Gaby同情地看着Illya在连续十几小时没有进食之后吐出来的黄胆汁。  
“平衡感还连着他的内耳。”Napoleon也有点儿同情他，“丧失听力肯定也有不小的影响。”  
“如果换成我，我可能会在那些幻觉里发疯。”Gaby在Illya吐完后接着开车，尽量开稳当些。晕车呕吐让Illya脸色苍白，满头虚汗。Napoleon抽出备用手帕，Illya没有抗拒地转向他，任由Napoleon动手擦掉那些汗水。  
“你给女士们擦脸也像这样？”Gaby开起了玩笑，试着让氛围轻松些。Napoleon接下她的好意，回敬了几句，Gaby乐了，但平时该有Illya接上的嘲讽此刻没有出现，Illya沉默地呆在后座里，可能呕吐让他放松了些，现在他看上去不太舒服，也听不见Gaby和Napoleon互相打趣。  
Gaby把车停在了Illya的公寓楼下，深夜的街道空无一人。Napoleon碰触Illya抓住把手的左手，Illya自己开门，刚要钻出去就嘭地一声撞到了头顶。Gaby半是同情半是好笑地看着Illya苦恼地揉着发顶，牵起他的手引导他走上楼梯。走楼梯花了比平时多出三倍的时间，期间病号拖鞋还掉了一次，从Illya的表情来看他对自己的磕磕绊绊也相当不满。  
Napoleon打开了Illya的公寓门，Gaby好好地把他安顿进沙发里——旧沙发，相当物尽其用，Illya公寓里大概有一半的东西都是从旧货市场淘来的，颇为朴实。Napoleon和Gaby都来过几次，知道东西放在什么地方。  
“还有几小时杂货店才开门。”Napoleon说，迅速拿了杯水过来让Illya能漱口。“我去弄点吃的。”  
“我和他聊聊。”Gaby拉近另一张椅子，在Illya手上写字，Illya的注意力被抓住了，仔细辨认Gaby写下的字母。

*

Gaby在Illya手掌中心拼着句子，Illya微微皱着眉毛，拼句子得花点时间。  
Napoleon在Illya的厨房里拼拼凑凑，以Gaby为数不多的作客经验来看Illya的厨房里堆了不少应急食品，鉴于他们出任务的频繁程度这不稀奇，Illya也不常做饭。当番茄与黑胡椒的味道飘出来时，Illya转向厨房的方向：“Cowboy在做饭？”  
Gaby敲了个莫尔斯电码的Yes。Illya暂时看不见，倒比平时放松一点，不那么KGB式的面无表情，对Napoleon弄出来的香味做了个不置可否的反应。Gaby一个词一个词地拼出来问他要不要换个衣服，在那间精神病院里反派就给他套了一身病号服，混淆在一堆真正的精神病人中间，Napoleon解释时语调带有少许克制的愤怒，Gaby也有同感。  
Illya仍然披着他的备用外套，在Gaby问完后还想了想，在药物作用下反应比平时慢上半拍，解释说自己想先洗澡。  
Gaby拼出“我去准备衣服”，Illya辨认出句子后点点头，Gaby就把他放在那儿，去Illya的衣橱找替换衣物。  
Napoleon端着用番茄和蘑菇罐头凑出来的通心粉走出厨房时，Illya准确地转头捕捉到了食物香气。Gaby也找出了衣物，两人对视一眼，都发现了问题：  
A. Illya看不见，吃饭肯定会比平时要麻烦  
B. 刮胡子洗澡上厕所都需要人帮忙  
Illya是他们的搭档，他们当然会照顾他直到他恢复，每个人都知道受伤时还不遵循医嘱只会痊愈得更慢，拒绝帮助也一样。  
“没想到我们还得给他喂饭。”Gaby盯着Illya紧抓着沙发扶手的手指。  
“Love，换成是你，Peril也会这么做。”Napoleon在Gaby拉近的椅子里坐下，将盘子放在Illya膝盖上。Illya的手指摸索盘子时一不小心就沾到了酱汁，Napoleon和Gaby眼看着他马上停手，脸上出现了懊恼和一点愤怒。  
Gaby看到Napoleon跟着皱眉，他看着Illya再次尝试摸索着碰触盘子边缘，找到了勺子，试着舀起一勺通心粉——半途掉下了不少。Napoleon按住了Illya的手。  
“我能自己吃。”Illya转头面对Napoleon，手指轻微颤抖起来。  
“我知道。”Napoleon回答，并不在意对方现在完全失聪，动手把Illya沾上番茄蘑菇酱的手指擦干净。“Gaby亲爱的，我需要你拿一点纱布和棉球过来。”他对Gaby眨眼。  
Gaby从浴室拿了医药箱过来，“Illya还有哪里受伤了？”  
“只是想试试看。”Napoleon找出消毒棉花扯出了两小团，碰了碰Illya的脸让他意识到自己的接触——Illya条件反射的避让在Napoleon手指下放松了点，棉花被松松地塞进Illya耳朵里。Illya又皱眉了，现在的表情有点儿困惑，Napoleon扯了一条纱布蒙住Illya的眼睛，固定好位置。  
Illya摸了摸薄薄的一层纱布，薄到如果他视力完好这层纱布根本遮挡不了多少光线与视觉范围，又摸摸耳朵里的棉花，也塞得很松软。Napoleon等他确认后，在他手心里拼写了一个单词。  
“挑战（Challenge）。”Illya拼出来，可能因为听不见导致口音更重。他嘴角有一点儿笑意：“我当然能应付这些，Cowboy。”  
“有些姑娘喜欢在亲热时蒙上眼睛，”Napoleon拍拍他的手作为回应，向Gaby解释，“我得声明是她们坚持要求我那么做的，这样更敏感。”  
Gaby听懂了，看着Illya从刚才的紧绷里放松下来，她乐了：“你在向他挑战，看他怎么应付这种状况。”  
“这些能起作用。”Napoleon指指纱布和棉花，“心理暗示，特工课程之一。”  
“我知道，我还在学。”Gaby赞同地在Illya另一边坐下。Illya这回又开始舀通心粉吃，不过一勺里可能有半勺都掉回盘子里，甚至盘子外面，相当糟糕。Gaby叹气，至少Illya的病号服不用洗。“我从没想过盲人有这么多不方便。”  
“幸运的是这是暂时现象。”Napoleon看着Illya尝试吃东西，“我应该做点三明治的，但没有面包了。”  
“如果他听得见，可能更容易些。”Gaby打了个哈欠，Napoleon劝她去休息一会儿，Gaby摇摇头，Illya没有安顿下来她也睡不着。  
两人等着Illya自己吃完，漏出来的部分并不多，Gaby轻快地端着盘子去洗，Napoleon把他引进浴室，帮他摸索到开关肥皂毛巾衣物的位置。Illya取下棉花纱布自己冲澡，Napoleon半掩着浴室门，以防他需要任何帮助。  
“我觉得他遇到麻烦也不会说的。”Gaby收拾完，对守在浴室门边的Napoleon说。  
Napoleon给了她一个赞同的表情。

*

等Illya把自己除了胡茬以外都打理干净后，摸着墙壁走出浴室问Napoleon能不能帮他插上电动刮胡刀的电源。  
Napoleon帮他插上了，Illya站在镜子前给自己剃须，即使看不见也没出差错。Gaby看天快亮了，干脆煮了一壶浓咖啡宣布自己要回去带两件换洗衣物来，Napoleon也倒了一杯递给Illya，重新给他绑上纱布，塞棉花团，还把手表扣回Illya的手腕上，熟悉的手表让Illya更稳定了，窝在沙发里的状态还挺放松。  
Gaby刚离开没有十五分钟就下起雨来，Napoleon看了眼窗外，即使天色较亮，仍在雨中显得暗沉。Illya在沙发里喝着他的咖啡，转向Napoleon的方向：“下雨了。”  
Napoleon在Illya放在扶手上的右手掌心里写：你怎么知道？  
“闻得到。”Illya回答，单层纱布蒙着闭上的双眼，似乎找回了他们平时互相争执的水准。“你被古龙水污染的鼻子嗅不到下雨的气味。”  
Napoleon笑了，写下我当然闻得到。Illya抬高眉毛，如果现在他的视力没问题，大概那就是一个不相信的表情。  
Napoleon接着拼写：Gaby去拿东西。  
Illya点头表示知道了，接着在沙发里枯坐。Napoleon知道Illya的公寓里没什么有趣的东西，象棋，书籍，各种改装工具，武器，更别提失去视觉与听觉，和监狱里关禁闭小屋没什么区别。  
于是Napoleon写下来问他，Illya摇头：“最多两天，这不算难熬。”  
不想找点乐子？  
Illya的脸转向Napoleon，KGB风格的面无表情：“如果你说的是你那种类型的乐子，我拒绝。”  
Napoleon放轻了拼写的力度，手指轻巧地在Illya手掌上划过。Illya痒得缩了一下，“Cowboy.”他警告。Napoleon装作没发现，接着按原来的力道拼写着闲聊句子，Illya一脸怀疑（纱布眼罩毫不影响他的脸表达不满），Napoleon不时放轻力度，Illya不得不加倍集中注意力才能分辨出他拼了什么单词，还得忍着轻如羽毛的瘙痒感。  
Napoleon一直玩到Illya差点把咖啡泼他脸上，Gaby拎着一个行李袋打开公寓门时，正看到Napoleon大笑着躲开Illya试图抽他的手。  
Illya很快就发现Gaby回来了，转向门的方向：“有风和雨水的味道，还有一点……凡士林的香味，Gaby？”  
Napoleon在他手上敲下正确回答，把Illya交给了Gaby，自己接过她的车钥匙，还“好心”地告诉Gaby怎么逗Illya能看到他想揍人又没法动手的有趣反应，Gaby大笑。  
“我带了指甲油。”Gaby在Napoleon即将关上大门时说，Napoleon和她心照不宣地交换了一个眼神。

*

Napoleon带着两包食材和换洗衣物打开公寓门时，Gaby刚好把Illya的头发梳成了……呃，Napoleon的发式，还带点儿小卷的那种。Illya满脸无奈又好笑地在沙发里坐着，Gaby端详了几秒钟，向Napoleon展示。  
“很像。”Napoleon忍着笑，看到Illya的头发上被打了太多发蜡。“你得少用点发蜡。”他去厨房和卧室放下东西，走过来接手了梳子，Illya发觉了Napoleon的存在，“Gaby？”他向Gaby确认，Napoleon把左手按在他手里，Illya低头摸了摸尾戒，正好Napoleon看到了他头上多到油亮的发蜡。   
“Cowboy.”Illya难得（窘迫地）向Napoleon求救，Gaby在一旁笑得上气不接下气。Napoleon打量了一下Illya的头发状况，拿起旁边的湿毛巾，Illya抓住了Napoleon的手腕。  
Napoleon进门就脱去了防水风衣和西装外套，Illya抓住了他的袖口与腕骨，将他的手拉近——没掌握好距离，现在的Illya很难掌握一样东西的远近距离感——Napoleon的指背关节碰到了他的鼻子。Gaby还在笑，Illya躲了一下以防再被自己的动作打到脸，用上两只手，摸到Napoleon指尖的位置，拉近鼻尖。“……香草？还有点泥土，采购食材？”  
“就像头大丹犬。”Gaby打趣，“看来他也不是每次和你有肢体接触时都在干架。”  
“我向你保证，亲爱的，”Napoleon在Illya松开自己手指时开始用毛巾擦去对方头发上过多的发蜡。“我还是能避开一个愤怒的Peril的。”  
Gaby拉过Illya一只手告诉他猜对了，Illya靠半张脸也能摆出一个“我就知道”的表情。Napoleon重新打理了Illya的发型，梳回平时的样式。Gaby接着写写写，Illya皱眉：“Gaby.”  
Gaby看了Napoleon一眼，做了个“指甲油”的口型，接着拼单词，Napoleon忍着笑。  
“你早就计划好了。”Illya揭发Gaby的目的，Gaby边笑边敲yes，莫尔斯电码和划字母交替使用。“好吧。”Illya无奈点头。“之后你得洗掉。”  
Gaby敲下确认句子，松开Illya的手到她的行李袋边，翻出了一个不小的盒子……Gaby带了八瓶不同颜色的指甲油。  
“他恢复后可能会干掉我，埋在某个不知名废弃小屋的地板下面。”Gaby拿出了第一瓶甲油——不出Napoleon所料，大红色，拧开瓶盖，Illya的表情动了动。  
“……Gaby，”Illya更加无奈了，“你知道我闻得出指甲油的味道吧？”  
“你在他手上写了什么？”Napoleon问Gaby。  
“我写的是我要在他右手画个手表。”Gaby笑着回答，“他以为我去拿笔了。”  
Illya叹了长长一口气，在Gaby拉过他的右手展平放好时没有抗拒。Gaby开始涂他的右手食指。Napoleon收拾了毛巾发蜡与梳子，回到Illya的沙发边，将手放在Illya肩上，让他知道自己的位置。  
Gaby一个一个指甲涂过去，Illya陷在沙发里，似乎还算舒适。Napoleon看着Gaby换着颜色给Illya涂上了红白蓝橙，正在给拇指上涂亮黄色，笑着提醒了一句：“这可不搭配——等Peril看到就会这么说。”  
“我当然知道。”Gaby头也不抬地回应，“待会儿我还要上第二层颜色，画出图案……放张唱片？这里太安静了。”  
“Peril没有唱机。”Napoleon遗憾地指出这点，“可能是为了保持警觉。”  
Gaby同样遗憾地撇嘴，低头接着涂，在Illya手背上敲出“别动”的莫尔斯电码。Illya保持右手不动，晾干指甲油得好一会儿，Gaby展平他的左手开始涂。Napoleon看着好笑，半靠着沙发背观察Gaby拿Illya找乐子。  
Gaby抬起头：“你哼的是什么？”  
Napoleon哼着一个曲调，“一首意大利歌曲。”他解释，接着哼，就是Illya被追杀他在卡车里吃三明治时广播里放的那首。  
“挺好听。”Gaby小心地涂满Illya的指甲，还吹了吹，等着晾干。“他也听不见，大声点。”  
于是Napoleon哼得高了些，Gaby评价：“你的嗓子不错。”  
“谢谢夸赞。”  
“再唱一遍。”  
于是Napoleon开始唱。Gaby涂完Illya的小指，在他手上敲出等待的摩尔斯电码，Illya的眉毛在纱布眼罩上方皱在一起，脸侧偏向Napoleon的方向。  
“他这样倒像听得见。”Gaby评价。“你会唱苏联歌曲吗？”  
“只会几首。”Napoleon哼唱了几句。Gaby等着指甲油干燥，Illya在沙发里动了动：“Cowboy.”  
Napoleon敲他肩膀示意自己在听。  
“……你在唱歌？”Illya不太确定地问。  
Gaby惊喜地睁大眼，“别动！”她相当大声地宣布，Illya马上转向她。Napoleon取出他耳朵里塞的松软棉球，在他耳边打了几下响指，Illya顺着声音偏头：“这是什么？”  
“你能听到多少？”Gaby用平时的音量问。  
“我听不清。”Illya承认，“你得大声点。”  
Gaby凑过去，在Illya耳边用平常音量问了一句，Illya皱眉辨认了一下，重复出来有差异。Gaby大声问了一句，Illya重复，这回正确了。  
“他脸红。”Gaby回到原位时对Napoleon说。Napoleon探身看他，果然Illya有点脸红。  
“我觉得你们俩在说悄悄话。”Illya抗议。  
Gaby在他手背上敲了个没错。  
Napoleon绕过沙发，在Gaby耳边小声说了个点子。Gaby坏笑着点头，看着Napoleon拆下纱布，Illya睁开眼睛。  
Gaby找来小手电照了照，Illya的瞳孔没有反应。  
Napoleon贴在他耳边问他是否看得见光，Illya的脸更红了，要不是他的指甲还得晾干，可能Napoleon已经被他打飞出去。  
“还是一片黑。”Illya皱着眉承认，“走开。”他驱赶Napoleon。  
“但你听不见！”Napoleon大声宣布事实，朝他的耳朵呼出一口气。  
“我听得见！”Illya抗议，缩了一下肩膀，想动却被Gaby把双手手腕牢牢按在沙发扶手上。“我听到的声音太小太模糊！”  
Gaby笑得肩膀抖动：“我得说这太好玩了，我还从没看过他脸红成这样。”  
“我见过一次。”Napoleon说了一次任务，有两个漂亮姑娘热情奔放想拉Illya去三人行，Illya当时简直惊慌失措了。Gaby听了这趣事后笑得更大声了，检查后确认Illya的指甲油都干透，开始在上面画小图案。  
Napoleon继续在Illya耳边解释Gaby在干嘛，Illya不太自在，不过还是（不得不）老实地窝在沙发里让Gaby继续涂他的指甲。Napoleon再次把他的眼睛用纱布蒙好，把滑下来的金发拨回原位。Illya顺着他的手指动作略微偏头，Napoleon从没见过他脸上的表情这么……他从没见过Illya现在的表情，如果他在任务外见过这样不设防的Illya，肯定已经和他睡过几次了。  
“你要画星条旗？”Napoleon看着Gaby用美甲图案卡比在Illya指甲上勾出线条和星星。  
“等他能看见，发现手上是美国国旗后肯定会揍你，很可能还怀疑是你出的坏主意。”Gaby头也不抬，“你要加入吗？也许他看到你也涂了指甲下手会轻一点。”  
“在Peril恢复前我不打算出门，”Napoleon笑着承认，慷慨地贡献出双手，“我怎能拒绝女士的好意？”  
“这招对我没用。”Gaby涂完一个图案，对着Illya的指尖吹气好尽快晾干。“午餐吃什么？”

*

等Illya的双手终于被Gaby画完，Napoleon坐进Illya的沙发椅，让Gaby拿他的指甲找乐子。Illya坐进另一张椅子里，指腹小心地碰触指甲上凹凸不平的图案。“到底是什么？”  
“等你眼睛好了就知道了。”Gaby大声回答。Illya闷闷不乐了一会儿，从椅子里站起来，开始探索自己的公寓。  
Gaby刚涂完三个指甲，看到Illya这样干脆拧好了甲油瓶子。“待会儿再涂。”她对Napoleon眨眼，这招她从Napoleon那儿学来的，相当好用。两人都站起来留意屋子里的摆设，以防Illya……Illya马上就差点被自己给绊倒。  
Napoleon和Gaby一齐叹气。  
Gaby走过去想搭把手，Illya刚保持住平衡，挥着手想抓住点什么——更大可能是先撞上柜子导致手骨折什么的——Illya抓住了Gaby稳住自己。  
Gaby的视线落在Illya按在自己胸部的右手上。  
Illya僵住了，立刻撤回手向Gaby道歉。Napoleon忍着笑，Gaby得寸进尺让Illya同意了连脚也要涂上指甲油……Illya哭笑不得。Gaby得意地向Napoleon炫耀，Napoleon大笑出声。  
Illya怒让Napoleon闭嘴，Napoleon当然不会听他的，晃进厨房去准备午餐。  
午餐是方便拿取的三明治与玉米浓汤，Illya被涂上满手甲油后吃东西更加好笑，但他本人全无觉察。一顿饭的时间里Gaby几乎不能看向他，看到就想笑。  
“这很像女孩们之间互相梳辫子，”Gaby边笑边说，“没想到你不觉得这无聊。”  
“我知道有些绅士喜欢偷偷穿上女装。”Napoleon说，“女装的款式比西服多上太多，而且美丽的事物值得花时间。”  
“老用这招钓姑娘？”Gaby相当懂，Napoleon回以一笑。Illya的听力恢复并不快，能模糊听到他们在说话，却无法清晰辨别内容，就像Napoleon和Gaby在隔壁房间低声交谈那样——一段时间后他就适应了，用涂满甲油的手指端起杯子喝汤。  
“我在想，”Gaby看着Illya已经能准确摸索盘碟位置而不会打翻东西。“你和姑娘们玩蒙眼游戏时会做什么？”  
Napoleon举了几个例子，提醒Gaby如果有目标人物要和她玩这种游戏，最好的应对是直接把对方揍晕——蒙眼游戏只能应用在足够亲密的两人之间。“至少得足够信任对方。”Napoleon解释。  
“现在Illya不得不信任我们。”Gaby单手撑着下巴看Illya吃东西，“你觉得KGB会教他信任他人吗？”  
“他自己就会。”Napoleon吃自己盘子里的食物，Gaby看向他，Napoleon舀起一叉鸡蛋：“怎么了？”  
“你比我了解他。”Gaby说，倒没什么遗憾。  
“战场合作是了解别人最快的方法，就像吊桥效应。”Napoleon解释，又低声对Gaby补充。“干架是第二快的方法。”  
Gaby闷笑了一会儿，“我喜欢那个触摸辨认的点子，我要在他身上试一试。”  
Napoleon接着吃，“Peril肯定不会拒绝你的请求，亲爱的。”

*

Gaby拉起Illya的双手，将它们按在自己脸上。Illya不确定地动了动指尖。  
“试试看。”Napoleon在他耳边说。  
Gaby脸上的手指轻微地动了动，显然在耳边说话让Illya相当，相当地不自在。Illya谨慎地触摸她的脸，从脸颊到鼻梁，摸到假睫毛时Illya露出笑意，还点了点Gaby的嘴唇。Gaby一边被摸一边朝Napoleon挤眼睛，Illya突然捏住她的脸颊，Gaby抱怨着拍打Illya的手背，好不容易才让Illya松手——她好好揉了一遍Illya的脸来报复，Illya忍着笑。  
“不要惹一个KGB。”Illya竖起一根手指，认真地宣布。  
“哦是吗？”Gaby小声说，示意Napoleon过来。她拉着Illya的双手，把它们放在Napoleon脸上。  
Illya马上就发觉了不对，双手后撤悬空。Napoleon对Gaby使了个被逗乐的眼色，Illya似乎下定决心——瞧啊他还在皱眉呢——又把手放在了Napoleon脸上。Gaby一脸看好戏的表情，揉着自己被捏得很酸的双颊。  
落在Napoleon脸上的手指远比Napoleon预计得要轻，一如既往地有点凉。指尖划过眉骨的形状，Napoleon自然地眨眼时，Illya指腹被他的睫毛划过。想必触感和Gaby的假睫毛不同，Illya犹豫着，再次移动手指去碰睫毛。Napoleon又眨了眨眼睛。  
Gaby看着Illya紧绷的肩膀，他居然比刚才捏她脸时要紧张，还紧张得多。  
Illya指尖沿着Napoleon鼻梁滑下去，滑落到他的嘴唇上。Gaby盯着他们俩，Napoleon没有笑，似乎这举动让他也微微吃了一惊。Illya又犹豫了，指尖退开，在纱布下皱眉。  
然后Illya捏住Napoleon的鼻子。  
Napoleon笑着把他的手拍开，Illya露出一点得意，再次竖起一根手指警告：“不要惹一个和你搭档很久的KGB。”  
Gaby掐了他一下，Illya夸张地躲了躲，气氛又恢复了原先的趣味。她忍不住看向Napoleon，Napoleon正看着她，神情中有些探究。  
窗外的雨时断时续。Gaby想了想，耸耸肩膀，接着拉住Illya的双手强行教他跳舞。Illya纵容着她拉扯自己，两人光脚在地板上走来走去迈着舞步，偶尔踩到脚趾就歪歪倒倒笑成一团。Napoleon去厨房准备晚餐，将布朗尼蛋糕送进烤箱里。  
下午的时光平静度过，直到晚餐后Illya去洗澡。  
“我看到的是你也发现的吗？”Gaby一边帮Napoleon刷盘子，一边低声问。  
Napoleon在水龙头下冲净盘子上的泡沫，用软布擦干，Gaby看着他思索时皱起的眉。  
“我想是的。”Napoleon最终承认。任务中Gaby见过有男性向他献殷勤，Napoleon也能够应对。  
“你知道我们，”Gaby把盘子递给他，做了个手势。“没在一起。”  
“是的，亲爱的，”Napoleon擦干盘子。“我知道。”  
他听上去很平静。浴室里的水声没停。Gaby看着Napoleon同样平静的脸：“你们俩一起执行危险任务的时间比我多，Solo。”  
Napoleon放好盘子转向她，等着Gaby下一句话。就算是擅长社交的Napoleon Solo在这种情形下也有点紧张，Gaby从他脸上看得出来，Napoleon隐藏得不错，但Gaby能利用他们的轻敌之心骗过他们俩，当然也看得出Napoleon的真实想法。  
“如果我对Waverly和Illya乱摸，”Gaby忍不住为自己的想象笑了一下，“我会紧张Waverly的反应，因为我对Illya更熟悉也更放松，而你们俩刚好相反。”她想了想，“我记得Illya上礼拜还嘲笑你很久没找姑娘约会——”  
“Shhhh.”Napoleon竖起手指抵住嘴唇。“聪明姑娘。”他微笑，看了一眼厨房门外，浴室水声还没停下。但Gaby已经放下了心，她压低声音：“所以——”  
“还不是时候。”Napoleon说，“我们的Red Peril肯定不知道他下意识的小动作泄露了多少秘密。我也……”他斟酌了一番，“没想到这不是单方面的。”  
“你是个行动力挺快的盗贼。”Gaby双手叉腰，“难道你没有看中就出手？如果你在意我，现在我就可以告诉你，完全没必要。Illya简直像是我的一个烦人的兄弟，快去，请，直接动手，亲他，跟他上床，随便什么，我保证Waverly会给你们打掩护，英国人根本不在乎这种事。”她朝浴室方向挥手。  
“蒙上眼睛时人们很难撒谎。”Napoleon说，“Peril还不知道他已经暴露了。”  
Gaby耸肩，“我想也是，他可能还以为自己藏得很好。”她直视进Napoleon的眼睛。“……你没打算一夜情，是不是？”  
Napoleon点头，幅度很小，但没撒谎。  
“KGB不好搞？”Gaby有点想笑。  
Napoleon无奈摊手。  
“如果你敢玩弄他，”Gaby宣布，“我保证你不会想知道后果，Solo。”  
Napoleon微笑，“我明白。”浴室的水声停下了，他们俩走出厨房，等着Illya自己穿好衣服摸出来。

*

“别动。”Gaby坐在Illya的床尾，只穿着条纹睡裤的Illya一只手捂住了脸（和纱布眼罩），靠坐在床头，让Gaby在他脚趾上涂指甲油。  
Illya的床侧并没有靠墙，Napoleon坐在Illya右侧，以防两人有什么需要他可以及时去拿。  
“你在把我当成玩具使用。”Illya相当纵容Gaby，所以Gaby提出要在Illya身上试试一些格斗上的人体弱点时，Illya同意了，只穿着睡裤坐在床垫上，等脚上的甲油干透后，Gaby会让Napoleon帮把手。此刻Illya还在抱怨，Gaby拍拍他的脚踝：“我只有不到24小时可以玩一个暂时无法反抗的KGB，当然要抓紧时间。”  
“我会反抗。”Illya抗议。他的听力已经恢复到比平时弱一些的程度，能听清平常音量的对话，但还需要仔细辨别内容。视力倒还没恢复，仍包着纱布。  
“别动。”Gaby警告，“我要涂歪了。”  
Napoleon看着Illya在“纵容Gaby”和“维持KGB尊严”之间交战，转向Gaby：“你想知道什么？”  
“Illya的弱点？”Gaby眨眨眼睛，如果Illya能看见，就会发现她正在出鬼主意。“你知道多少？”  
“很少。”Napoleon回答。Illya听清了，立刻警觉地看向Napoleon的方向。“首先，武力上你不可能打败Peril。”  
Illya一脸理所当然。  
Gaby涂完了他的十个脚趾甲，吹气让甲油能干得快些。“得使用什么技巧？”  
“对方比你高还比你壮，”Napoleon示意Illya的体格，“你得先让对方掉以轻心。”  
“假装屈服？”Gaby问，检查Illya的脚趾，快干透了。  
“不能一开始就假装屈服。”Napoleon解释，“有两个方法很好用，一是沉默，对方会自动补全他的威胁，或者随便什么目的；第二是先假装反抗，再假装屈服。”  
Gaby收拾指甲油瓶子，“我讨厌收拾你们俩被拷问后的惨状。”她挤了苦脸出来，“我知道你们都尽量不让自己被抓住，只不过有时候就是那么不走运。”  
“屈服于敌人是很不错的选择。”Napoleon说，“在你完全没有胜算的时候。”  
“总是有胜算的。”Illya反驳。  
Gaby确定他脚上的指甲油都干透了，“Illya太高，我要怎么才能打中他？”她瞄了眼Illya的裤裆，原本她就盘腿坐在床尾，现在她轻轻踢了踢Illya的脚踝，让他（被迫地）将腿分开点儿，Gaby双手撑在Illya腰侧，“我现在在你上面咯。”  
Illya试探着伸出双手，让Gaby抓着他的手爬上来，明显对Gaby的目的很困惑。  
“Solo.”Gaby问，“瞧，我比他矮这么多。”她不客气地跨坐在Illya大腿上，Illya一惊。“我该怎么才能让他松开我？”  
Napoleon乐于看Illya在Gaby高压政策下屈服。“不要踢胯下，你一动他就能发现你的目的。”他示意Gaby注意Illya的腿。“踢他的小腿骨。”  
“动作比踢胯下幅度小？”Gaby侧过身，Illya靠坐床头也弯着膝盖，在Gaby坐上后弯曲角度大了点，仍稳稳地撑住Gaby体重，也让Gaby能反手摸到他的小腿。  
Illya看不见，对Gaby的碰触没有预感——Gaby隔着薄睡裤按住他小腿骨的时候他整个人僵住了。  
“在他足够靠近你，但还没有抓住你的时候。”Napoleon解释，“踢对方的小腿，用你的鞋跟踩他的脚，只要对方没穿护腿，你就能拉开距离。”  
“如果我被他抓住了胳膊？”Gaby拉起Illya的双手，放在自己肩膀上。Illya度过了最初的困窘后自然了些，配合地握住她窄小的肩膀。  
“攻击他的腹部。”Napoleon教她，“这里，”他指向肝脏位置。“会很疼。”  
Gaby抓住他的手按在Illya胸腹上：“这里？”  
Illya猛吸了一口气。  
Napoleon一看就知道她在打什么主意，纵容地笑了笑。“没错。”  
Gaby纤细的手指摸了摸Illya的腹肌，“如果我击打他的身侧？”  
“肋骨。”Napoleon的手和Gaby的手触感不同，Napoleon的手稳定而温暖，Gaby拉了拉一根胸毛，Illya不自在地缩了缩。  
“Gaby.”Illya抱怨。  
“看起来拔胸毛也有效，这不算疼，但是个漫长的折磨。”Gaby放过了Illya胸口的毛毛。“会有反派这么干吗？一根一根地把你们的胸毛拔掉？”她开着玩笑。  
Napoleon和Illya都露出苦脸。“我真希望没人想到这一点。”Napoleon承认。  
“太浪费时间。”Illya咕哝。“如果是在长期监禁里……”  
“殴打和酷刑往往更有效。”Napoleon解释，“也许我们的运气好到足以碰上一位有幽默感的对手。”  
“我可想象不出。”Gaby大笑，“我记得身体侧面的内脏如果大力击打……”她的手沿着Illya胸膛滑下腹部，滑到腹侧。Illya出了点汗，身体在她手掌下紧绷，表情也紧张起来。  
“也很有效。”Napoleon说。“如果对方抓住了你的两只手臂？”  
“那我只好乖乖被他带走了。”Gaby回答，“节省体力，等待救援。”  
“我们会尽快把你救出来。”Illya承诺，双手仍稳住Gaby让她能坐得足够舒服。  
“那么，”Gaby忽然一笑，聪慧的眼睛看向Napoleon。“如果我不得不让一个敌人放松下来，我该怎么做？”他们都碰上过不得不与目标周旋的困境，或者和目标上床打消嫌疑，或者就得干掉目标。  
“紧急情况下当然就像现在这样。”Napoleon毫不客气地拍了拍Illya被Gaby坐上去的右侧大腿，Illya隔着纱布对他怒目而视——闭着眼睛的。“运用你的女性魅力，Gaby。”  
“好了，我学会啦。”Gaby笑着爬下Illya的大腿，Illya悄悄松了口气。Gaby突然凑过去，在Illya嘴角亲了一下，Illya一开始还没反应过来怎么回事，Gaby冲Napoleon露出个挑战的表情。  
Napoleon可从不拒绝一个赌，在Illya刚刚露出“我知道刚才发生了什么”的表情时迅速在他另一侧嘴角轻啄一口，Illya表情一动，“Cowboy？”  
“Illya.”Gaby看了一会儿戏后再次开口。“我想你肯定能在这种情况下打败Solo。”  
“Gaby.”Napoleon哀叹，现在他完全知道Gaby想干什么了。  
“我当然能。”Illya立刻进入了“我们苏联特工就是比美国特工厉害”的模式，抓住了Napoleon撑在他身侧的手腕，Napoleon示意性地攻击了一下，Illya马上就拧住对方肩膀，准确得Gaby都想鼓掌。  
Napoleon轻拍他的手背。Illya放松手指，手下是Cowboy衬衫与温暖肌肉的触感。Napoleon轻轻抓着他的手，让Illya的双手能放在更舒适的位置上，现在Illya的双手暖和起来，在被Napoleon握着手指时没能像平时那样保持住面无表情，纱布遮掩下还有一点儿不知所措，看上去十分好笑。  
Gaby眼看着Napoleon绅士地放过了Illya，Illya重新坐回舒服的姿势。Napoleon随便找了个话题，Illya很快跟上，接着他们就开始喝往常一样互不相让地争辩起来。  
“好了，绅士们。”Gaby从Illya的单人床上下来，“我要去洗澡了，我昨晚一夜没睡。Solo，KGB交给你了。”  
“遵命，女士。”Napoleon好笑地敬了个美式军礼。  
“今晚不准对他做那些坏事。”Gaby欢乐地警告。  
“你们想干嘛？”Illya警惕地问。但即使他们在争吵，Illya仍不自觉地倾向Napoleon的方向，简直不能更明显了，Gaby以前大概都没往这方面想过，但看看Napoleon，掩饰得好点，也只有一点点。  
“这是一个千载难逢的研究KGB的机会。”Napoleon向Illya下战书。“Gaby和我可不会错过它。”  
“等着瞧。”Illya反驳，右手手指开始敲他的大腿，还涂着鲜艳的指甲油，威胁感比平时低了大半。  
“别把你自己的家具都拆了。”Gaby警告，关上卧室门。

*

Gaby从长长的，还算舒适的睡眠中醒来，Illya的长沙发真该换一张了，她脖子有点痛。  
……Illya就在旁边的沙发椅里瞪着她，用他那双蓝眼睛，KGB风格的眼神瞪她，双手还抱在胸前，手指敲敲敲。  
指甲油还都在呢。  
“你眼睛好了？”Gaby问，还没完全清醒，枕头最好也换一个。  
“还没完全恢复，仍然有点模糊。”Illya回答，“为什么是星条旗？”他展示自己的十个手指甲，星条旗小星星小爱心红白蓝。  
“因为好玩？”Gaby在毯子里打个哈欠。“Solo都没抱怨过我给他画上镰刀锤子。”  
Illya翻眼睛，完全拿她没办法。“我要洗掉它们。”  
“洗甲水是那个白瓶子，用棉片沾了就能擦掉。”Gaby一指她的行李袋。“早餐吃什么？”  
“华夫饼和酸奶水果。”Illya回答，过去找洗甲水了。Napoleon围着围裙，端着盘子从厨房出来。“哦，早上好。”他对Gaby微笑。“你没洗脸的样子很有自然美。”  
Gaby对Napoleon的甜言蜜语免疫，用眼神示意拿着瓶子钻进浴室的Illya，Napoleon微笑着摇摇头。  
“真的？”Gaby怀疑地看着Napoleon放下早餐们。  
“没人会珍惜轻易到手的东西。”Napoleon低声说，再次竖起食指示意她保密。“棋局已经开场了。”  
“那我就等着瞧。”Gaby的好奇心被勾了起来。“现在谁先？”  
“Peril执白。”Napoleon冲她眨了一下眼睛。“我执骰子。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> *注：
> 
> 1\. 感觉剥夺指的是有机体与外界环境刺激处于高度隔绝的特殊状态。有机体处于这种状态，外界的声音刺激、光刺激、触觉刺激都被排除。几天后，有机体发生某些病理心理现象。  
> 度娘百科：http://baike.baidu.com/item/%E6%84%9F%E8%A7%89%E5%89%A5%E5%A4%BA  
> 果壳：http://www.guokr.com/blog/444252/
> 
> 幻象、恐惧与崩溃：感官剥夺的秘密（部分照片可能引起不适，请慎点）  
> https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/26377680
> 
> 知乎关于感觉剥夺的问答：https://www.zhihu.com/question/34957590
> 
> 2\. 拿破仑一开始在伊利亚手上敲的当然是摩尔斯电码。  
> http://baike.baidu.com/item/%E6%91%A9%E5%B0%94%E6%96%AF%E7%94%B5%E7%A0%81
> 
> 3\. 据说腐国男女老少称呼一个妹子时“love”是很常见的称谓2333腐国真甜，拿破仑在英国待久了估计也学得到，再说了哼哼的口音确实很英国……
> 
> 4\. 电动刮胡刀1939年发明的，有电池有插电哒，不过按舅舅局画风应该是剃刀党，电动刮胡刀还可以安装小定位器或者通电电死人（。）
> 
> 5\. 大丹犬是巨型犬，而且是德国种，超大只XDDD
> 
> 6\. 吊桥效应：吊桥效应是指当一个人提心吊胆地过吊桥的时候，会不由自主地心跳加快。如果这个时候，碰巧遇见一个异性，那么他会误以为眼前出现的这个异性就是自己生命中的另一半，从而对其产生感情。  
> 这是因为情绪受到了行为的影响，在吊桥上，由于危险的情境，人们会不自觉地心跳加快，错把由这种情境引起的心跳加快理解为对方使自己心动，才产生的生理反应，故而对对方滋生出爱情的情愫。
> 
> 7\. “Peril执白，我执骰子”这里是毛熊擅长象棋，拿破仑擅长双陆棋。国际象棋白子先行，双陆棋每一步则需要掷骰子，你们懂的啦~


End file.
